New faces
by Buttlock
Summary: A few new poeple come to stay with the folks at crossroads and with Andy. Please read and review. Final chapter up.
1. Arivals

New Faces

Ok, it's a little weird, but still cool. A few more folks arrive at crossroads. Picks up during the game of kill the celebrity.

Chapter one

Arivals

"Try Eminem over there, I always hated that little prick."

"Naw, to easy."

" What about Madonna, that should provide a bit more difuculty."

"Sounds good to me."

It was about one in the afternoon at Crossroads Mall. Steve, Kenneth, and Tucker were on the roof, and Andy was across the street, testing his sharp shooting skills on the "Celebrities" the others had designated. Ana was watching, wondering what the hell those guys were thinking of when they decided to come up and watch andy shoot zombies.

BANG!

"Whoa, look at those brains scatter!" Tucker exclaimed.

Suddenly, Kenneth thought he had heard what sounded like a car engine. He dismissed it, thinking that it was just the fact that he had been away from civilization for so long. Steve and Tucker were arguing over who they should get Andy to shoot when all of a sudden……

BOOM!

"God Damnit Nick, Quit tossing those grenades, we only have a few!"

"Ok, Jeff, Damn. But you gotta admit, It did scatter those little batsards, didn't it?"

Jeff turned around. Looking through the go-carts exhaust fumes, he saw that the group of zombies that not a minute ago had 30 of them, was reduced to about 12.

_Damn, were only thirteen, we shouldn't have to worry about how many more frag grenades we have left in our bag_, Jeff thought to himself.

He grabbed his walkie talkie and looked over to the beaten up El Camino that was right next to them. He spoke, "You guy ok over there, Sara?"

He looked over and saw a cute, thirteen year old English girl with long, blonde hair look over at him and heard her say over the walkie talkie" A little shaken up, but we'll hold out. Clobber Nick over the head for me when we get there."

Jeff couldn't help but smile. "I'll do that. How are we doing on time, Marshall?"

A young man, about nineteen answered back," We're close, I can see the top of the mall now."

"I hope to God your right about this Andy character Marsh."

"Believe me, if anyone can survive through this, Its Andy. Why I'll bet tha- holy shit!"

A huge number of zombies lay before them. Jeff thought to himself _We're totally screwed. _Then he looked over and saw that little English girls face. He remembered they became friends, good friends. How it felt the first time they kissed. _Well, if my last action is to help save her, then so be it!_

"Marshall, if we don't make it, take care of Sara for me. We'll try to give you guys some time, get to the gun shop. This is Jeff, signing off." And then, silence.

Marshall understood. He veered toward the gun shop. _Good luck Jeff, you'll need it. _

Andy was nervous. He wrote on his white board, "Go around back."

The car ran about five of the cursed things over, swerved to miss another obstacle in their path, and stopped just a few inches short of hitting the brick wall that made up the back section of the gun store.

"MOVE!" Marshall yelled. Sara grabbed their bag, and ran up to the back door of the gun shop. The things were getting closer. Andy yanked the door open, pulled them in, and slammed it shut.

"What the hell are you doing here Marshall?" He asked.

"No time to explain. We gotta get to the roof. "

"Back of building."

Ana held the sign up. The kid in the drivers seat of the go-cart looked up, read it, and got the thing moving faster than she thought possible.

Kenneth, Michael, and tucker were already at the door. They pulled it open and opened fire. Two kids jumped out of the vehicle and ran for safety. The larger of the two turned around and blew one of the things heads off with a magnum. They all got inside safely.

Jeff reached into his pack, pulled out his wide brimmed hat, placed it on his head, reached a hand out to Kenneth and said, "Hi, my name's Jeff. Lovely weather we've been having, huh?"


	2. Dinner table confessions

OK, ITS BEEN A WHILE, BUT ITS BACK. PLEASE, IF YOU READ IT, REVIEW IT. 40 HITS AND NOT A SINGLE REVIEW. PLEASE SUPPORT THE AUTHOR. THE BIT ABOUT KENNETH'S BROTHER WAS BOROWED FROM ANOTHER STORY. ALSO REVEALED, A SHOCKING SECRET ABOUT NICK AND SARA!

THANKS

Chapter 2

How we got here

After hellos were said, and Sara finished yelling at Jeff about how stupid of a thing he had done, everyone relaxed for a little while.

It was about 8 oc'lock, and dinner was ready. Almost everybody was at the dinner table and conversation began pretty lightly.

"So, Jeff, how did you all end up here?"

Jeff sighed.

"Get comfy, this might take a while. It was about a week ago, wasn't it? I cant remember. We were at school, and the outbreak had already reached that part of town. Everyone was put into the auditorium, where we stayed for about five days. Then those things got in. Nick, Marshall, Sara, and I were able to get out along with one of the bus drivers. We drove to our neighborhood, and grabbed a few supplies. The guy who got us there, didn't make it out with us. We all headed toward Sara's house. Her dad was a member of the British armed forces, so, we thought we could get the supplies there. That's also where I got this cricket bat. This thing saved my life on several occasions. After looting the house, those things started to surround us, so we grabbed the nearest vehicles we could find, and high tailed it out of there. We headed toward Ft. Pastor, and we met a few survivors. But, it got overran before we knew it. We grabbed a few supplies and fought our way to the cars. Several men died trying to get us safely to our vehicles." Jeff paused.

"One of them looked a lot like you Kenneth. I think his name was Harvey, or something like that."

"**Harvey!** What happened to him, where is he!"

"We said we were going to make a run for it. He said he would help. He must have taken at least thirty of those things out, but they overwhelmed him. He died saving us."

Nick walked over to Kenneth and placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

"He died bravely. He died so that we could live. So that we might make it to safety."

Nick sat back down. Kenneth was silent. Nick decided to break the silence.

"So, what's been going on over here?"\

Ana began, "Well,………………."

"What do ya want. I got pizza, chips, an old ham sandwich, pizza,"

"That's fine sir," Sara said.

"Please call me Andy."

"So," Marshall said, "How long have you been held up in here, Andy?"

Andy sighed. "Since this shit began, so, about a week."

Sara thought to herself, _Even with the undead horde knocking at your door, I don't know how anyone can stand these living conditions. _

"Well, how does a pretty little girl like you get involved with Jeff and Marshall?"

"My daddy moved us here about 3 years ago. Jeff was assigned to show me the school and around town. We started hanging out more. My brother Nick and Jeff became good friends, as well. Jeff started taking me to the movies, stuff kids like us do. Then, about a year ago, Jeff and I were sitting in the park, and Jeff leaned over and kissed me for the first time since we knew each other."

"And I took the picture, gave it to your brother, and got $5 for doing it!"

At hearing this, Sara pulled her hand back and slapped Marshall across the face.

"Ow! I just thought since it's the end of the world, we should be honest about everything we can."

Sara thought and said "Good point. And I am being truthful when I say that I thoroughly enjoyed that."

Andy said "Ok, anyone want seconds?"

The only thing Jeff could say was "Whoa."

They had obviously been through as much, f not more than he had.

"So, what's the deal between that English girl and you, Jeff?" Nicole said

"Well, she, I mean, uh…."

"She's his girlfriend, and she's also my sister!" Nick said, directing the last part at Jeff.

"Hey man, I told you about that picture. She came onto me."

"Apparently Marshall saw differently!" Nick said.

"What the hell are you two arguing about?" Ana asked.

"Nick got a hold of a picture of Sara and I kissing. He actually paid Marshall to take it," Jeff answered.

Nick said to Jeff, " You just quit talking to her and stay the fuck away from me, you got that!" After saying this, he stormed off.

Dinner continued in silence.

**PRETTY COOL, HUH? CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UP SOON, SO IN THE MEANTIME, GIVE THE STORY SO FAR A REVIEW. **


	3. Just another postapocolyptic day

Ok new chapter time. New and improved scene transitions. And advances in Terries and Nicoles love life. Enjoy

Chapter 3

Just another post apocalyptic day at crossroads.

"_Note to self, never eat that much chili again."_

Jeff had just woken up. He was going to watch the sun rise, since there was little else to do, and he didn't want to wake anyone else up.

"_Might as well go say hello to the zombie horde." _

He had gotten the door open when he saw them, Terry and Nicole sitting on the roof, holding each other close, kissing.

"_Awww, idn't that sweet, young love."_

Then he notice Terry's hand start to move along Nicole's thigh, and Nicole started to unbutten his shirt.

"_I' d better leave them be. I don't want to disrupt, or be branded as a total perv." _

As he walked toward the coffee shop to get another cup of java, he passed Ana on the way.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"I'm going to watch the sun rise, why?"

Well, I do believe that if you look over there, you'll notice that Terry and Nicole's beds are empty." He winked after saying this.

"Wait, did you…. Were you spying on them?"

"Lord no, woman, I left once I got the hint that things were about to get a little hot and heavy. I am not like that."

"Alright, I believe you." She said.

It was about fifteen minutes later when they came down. Nicole was giggling and they were holding hands. Everyone who was up looked at them.

"What?" Asked Terry.

"Nothing." Jeff replied.

(Later that day)

Jeff was bored. He decided to go make a potato gun. After obtaining all of the necessaries and headed toward the roof. He had gotten an empty tin can, a baseball, assorted pointy objects and other crap to launch. He ran into Nick on the roof.

"Hey."

"Hey Jeff, listen about last night, I…"

"Hey man, its alright. She's your sister, and you want to protect her from sleezebags like me. Not that I'd even think about anything like that until were old enough or married, whichever comes first."

Nick looked at him like he had been insulted.

"I'm kidding, relax. Seriously, its alright."

"Thanks Jeff." He pulled something out of his pocket.

"Cigarette?" He lit one up and took a long drag on it.

"No, thanks. Since when do you smoke?"

"I dunno, since when do the dead come back to life."

"Good point, wanna go shoot some of those little bastards with this bad boy?"

"You know it."

(At the gunshop. Sunset)

"Checkmate"

"That's four rounds in a row, sis, your good at this."

"I've been practicing Nicholas, apparently you have not."

"Yeah whatever. Huh, ok. Jeff wants to talk to you."

Sara was excited. She hadn't seen Jeff all day.

"Hey Sara, how ya holding up?"

"Fine, love, and you?"

"We're fine, thanks. Marshall doing ok?"

"He and Andy are downstairs eating, shall I get them?"

"No, just tell both of them that I said hi. Anyway, its getting late, we should head in."

"Yes we should. We'll talk tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, we will."

"Ok, tell Nick I said goodnight."

"I will, bye."

"Goodnight."

Sara headed downstairs. Andy and Marshall were playing poker. Sara sat down and watched. She started to think "_Will we ever be able to escape this living hell?"_

"Read em and weep Andy, straight flush."

"_I guess not."_


	4. Black out

Ok, time for a new chapter. Still only one review, so if you read this, leave your opinion of the story. Flames, praise, whatever. I don't care. Just leave your opinion.

Chapter 4

Power outage.

"So, I was cleaning up my Science teachers room for a detention, right. Nick, you'd remember this. So, I go to the janitors closet to get the vaccum cleaner. I get to the door, then I hear this thumping noise. I open the door, and there it was, the janitor and the headmistress were screwing in the janitors closet. Now, me, being the clever little person I am, took my digital camera, snapped a few photos, and threatened to post them online and at the town hall. But, we reached an agreement, and lets just say that me, Nick, Sara and Marshall would all have been going to the country's greatest colleges if all of this had not happened."

"That's just wrong, man."

"Hey, when they gave us those scholarships, I didn't see you complaining."

"Good point."

At this point, everyone else was beginning to doubt the two boy's sanity. Then, It happened.

The electricity just goes out. Nicole screams, chips started barking, and Kenneth grabbed his shotgun.

"What the Hell?" Terry yelled.

"The power's gone out." Tucker replied.

""Hey! There's a back-up generator in the car park. We can use it." CJ said.

"Michael, CJ, and Tucker, come with me. The rest of you stay here."

They left.

(A while Later)

BANG!

"What the hell?"

"It came from the nursery, come on!"

Nick and Jeff ran towards the area where the gunfire came from. They met up with the others when they got there. There were three of them, on the ground, dead. Norma, Andre, and Luda, who was strapped to the bed. She had turned into one of those things before being shot in the head. Terry began to pull his gun out of his holster.

"Don't, they wont become those things," Ana said.

"How do you know?" Terry questioned.

"If they were going to, they would have by now."

Terry put his gun away. Then, they heard it. A small cry, coming from a blanket across the room. Ana lifted it up, and then it gave a terrible scream.

"Jesus Christ," Jeff yelled. He pulled his gun from the holster, and shot it. He stood there, pointing his gun toward what little remained of it. He dropped the weapon, then, Blackness overtook his senses.

He was in the park. Sara was sitting next to him, and the sun was setting. He looked at her, she looked at him, and he smiled.

"Do you love me, Jeffery?" She always called him Jeffery.

"Of course I do, why would you ask a question like that?"

"No, you have to mean it. Do you love me?"

Jeff leaned in, and kissed her.

"I love you, Sara."

Then he saw it. The thing just seemed to appear out of no where. It lunged and grabbed her, biting her on the arm.

"No!" Jeff yelled.

Then more of them came until he couldn't see her face.

"NO!" It was useless, he couldn't move. Then, he heard them. The voices.

"…Then we're going to drive to the marina and sail of into the sunset on this fucking assholes boat?" It was CJ.

"Yeah."

"Pretty much."

"I'm in." Said CJ

Jeff sat up on his cot. He looked at everyone, then at CJ.

"So, what'd I miss?"

_PRERTTY SWEET, HUH? ANYWHO, PLEASE REVIEW NOW THAT YOU HAVE FINISHED THIS CHAPTER. SEE YA AROUND, LIKE A DOUGNUT._


	5. First Time For Everything

WELL, IT'S BEEN A WHILE. ANYWHO, HERE IT IS, CHAPTER 5.

Chapter 5

First time for everything.

"So, that's the plan then?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Alright then. Anything we should do to get ready?"

"Start getting ready to leave. It'll be about 7 more days."

"Fine. We'll see you later then."

Yeah, bye."

Sara walked downstairs. _I cant believe its happening. We're getting out of here,_ she thought to herself. Then, it dawned on her.

"I've never shot a gun before."

"What?"

"I cant shoot."

Andy replied, "Well, we need to teach you."

(_the next day))_

BANG!

"Holy crap! Since when did you become such a good shot Sara?"

"Since Andy taught me yesterday. You could probably stand a lesson yourself, Nicholas."

The zombie's body lay there, its head blown off. It was surrounded by about 12 or so other headless ghouls, all of which Sara had dispatched.

"Yeah, whatever. We need to get back to work on the busses. We'll see ya."

"Nicholas."

"Yes."

"Send Jeffery my love. Tell him I miss him."

"Sure thing, sis. Bye."

Sara walked downstairs. She noticed that Andy and Marshall were arguing about something.

"What do you mean were out of food!"

"I mean that we are out of food. How much more simpler can I make it?"

"Gentlemen, please. We can hold out another day without food. The others will have the busses ready by then and we'll be fine."

"_At least, I hope so."_

OKAY, SO, IT WAS KINDA SHORT. BUT, MY NEXT ONE WILL BLOW YOU AWAY! STAY TUNED!


	6. RUN!

WOOT! NEW CHAPTER TIME! SORRY FOR THE DELAY!

Chapter 6

"Run!"

"You think this will work?"

"If it doesn't, were going to starve before we can get out of here."

Andy looked on as the dog was lowered into the grasping hands of the undead horde. But, they did not attack. They let him go and continued about there shuffling around. Andy blew the whistle. The dog started running toward the gun shop. Then, he heard a scraping sound on the front door. Andy let it in. Then, a hand grabbed for the hatch in the door. Another hand grabbed Andy's arm.

"Andy, move!" Marshall grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled Andy away from the zombie's jaws. He let loose a barrage of bullets, and it fell to the ground, lifeless. But, more started trying to get in. Andy grabbed the dog around the stomach, it struggled in protest. "The roof," he yelled. Marshall grabbed a bag of ammunition and followed Sara and Andy upstairs. They slammed the door behind them, and Andy grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Guys, we have a problem."

(At the mall)

"We cant just let them sit there, we got to help them."

"Well, how? We don't know how many of those things there are in there."

"They said there were five that got in."

CJ and Nick were arguing. Jeff was sitting by himself, away from the group. He was thinking.

"That is my sister over there, you twat! We have to help them!"

"Well, I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas."

Jeff interrupted. "CJ, doesn't this place have some kind of sewer tunnel underneath it, or something?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I was looking at the schematics one day. Where does it come out at?"

CJ looked surprised. "Right in front of the gun store!"

"Lets go then."

Kenneth nodded in agreement.

"Jeff, Ill go." Said nick.

"No, nick I will."

Nick figured that they would be arguing about this for ages, so he held out his fist. Jeff Understood. He picked paper, Nick chose scissors.

"Dang, I lost, guess I'm going then."

Nick gave him a stern look, then said, "You've risked your neck for her enough, let me go."

"Fine, be careful, man."

(Gun shop)

The door could be heard getting kicked open. Gunshots from downstairs, followed by shrieking and then, nothing. Andy motioned for them to stay still. Then, the door opened.

"Jefferey couldn't make it, and he sends his regards."

"NICHOLAS!" Sara screamed as she jumped on her brother, sending him tumbling downstairs, the two of them landing at Kenneth's feet. Marshall and Andy soon followed.

"Grab as much supplies as you can carry, were getting out of here."

As soon as he said this, Marshall ran and grabbed his box full of pipe bombs he had been making and presented them to Kenneth. He looked pleased.

They grabbed the supplies and made a run for the manhole. Everyone got down, and Tucker started to close it, but they started running towards him, cold dead fingers reaching for his arms. He dropped the lid, and ran after the others. The zombies, hot on their heels, they got up the ladder, and to the stairwell. Kenneth turned around once he got to the top, Andy standing next to him. The things were looking at them, and then, they jumped forward. Andy slammed the door and he and Kenneth took off toward the food court. The others were waiting.

"**RUN!" **Andy yelled. Everyone headed towards the car garage, where the busses were waiting.

Jefferey came up to Sara as they were running, and said to her, "Glad to see you decided to join us."

She just smiled and said, "You always were the cheeky one, weren't you?"

ALMOST FINISHED WITH THIS SERIES, STAY TUNED!


	7. End with epilogue

Winding down to a close yall. Its been a good run to say the least.

Chapter 7

Farewell

"JESUS CHRIST! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!"

They had just hit the sea of undead that had been sitting in the sun of the Crossroads Mall parking lot for the last month and a half. CJ went for the propane tank, lit it, and threw it out the buss roof. Marshall tossed him a pistol, he went back up, and what followed was an explosion that shook the very ground itself. Luckily, all of the zombies in the parking lot had dropped, with the exception of a few crawling around with missing legs and arms.

They sped away, and as they passed the gun shop, Jeff thought he saw a single tear fall down Andy's face. They pressed on. Not 15 minutes later, Anna looked back and saw that the other bus was missing.

"Turn around! We lost the other bus!"

They went back, and got the others, with the exception of Steve and Monica, who had died and/or been shot. Soon, they were all on, with a trail of Zombies chasing after them. They had reached the marina, and were trying to get to the boat. Cj stayed behind to get the canister of propane. A short while later, a tremendous explosion erupted and what few zombies remained, were now blown half way to hell.

They got on the boat, but Michael stayed on the dock. Jeff wasn't paying attention. He was to busy trying to get everything untied and ready to leave. He heard him say he had been bitten when they stopped earlier. They set off, leaving him, watching the sunset. Then, moments later, they heard a single gunshot.

Jeff looked around. Tucker, Andy, Kenneth, Nicole and Terry, Chips, Marshall, Nick, and Sera were all that was left of their group. "Well," Jeff began, "Looks like we got our work cut out for us."

They landed on the shore of the island and started unpacking their things. They had built a shelter and started trying to maintain their sanity.

"Help will come" Jeff would tell himself, "Help will come."

EPILOGUE.

"Well, sir, that's about it. We stayed on that island until that helicopter came along and saved us."

"If you will just wait here son, I'll go get someone to take you to your friends."

The government agent got up and walked out of the room, leaving Jefferey there alone.

"So, he has an immunity to the virus?"

The other one spoke back to him, "Suupposedly. If all goes well, we can isolate this thing and neutralize it.

"Nip it in the bud, huh?"

"Yeah. It looks like things are gonna be ok."

The agent went back and took Jefferey to the waiting room. All of the others who had been rescued were there as well. And not just the group from Crossroads, but everyone who had been found by government officials. They were being tested for immunities to the virus, and the results looked, promising.

OK, THAT'S IT. WEAK ENDING, YES, BUT, I AM NOT GOOD AT THAT KIND OF THING. REVIEW IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!


End file.
